les princess sont de retour
by blackeyeswolf
Summary: les princess sont de retour avec des aventure délirante , des ruptures et des couple a gogo désoler j'ai du effacer l' ancienne fict et la recommencer
1. Chapter 1

C'est le début d'une nouvelle année et enfin je suis en seconde moi Mikoto yutaka ,enfin je n'aurais plus a subir l'humiliation d'être princess même si su la fin j' ai adoré ça .J'arrive devant le portail de mon lycée ou je retrouve yujiro et torru mais deux meilleurs amis . Dès qu' ont arrive en classe le directeur fait un discours qui est supposer nous motivés .  
-bienvenus ,cher éléve je suis le directeur Séjouro votre directeur je vais vous annoncer plusieurs changement dans l'école ou plutôt mon adjoint le sous directeur Harisada .  
quand nous avons entendus ça torru yujiro et moi nous somme exclamé a l'unisson  
-QUOI!  
-monsieur Yukata,monsieur Shiodani et monsieur Kono y a il un probléme  
- eu non monsieur le sous directeur aucun °_°  
- bien , premier changement les menu a la cantine seront plus diététique . deuxième changement Sakamoto sama devient votre nouveau délégué , bien entendu je garde certaine responsabilité et pour finir les princess de l'année derniére le resterons jusqu'a la fin de leur scolarité .  
- NON! ToT  
- et comme chaque année c'est Natasha seimpey qui s'occupera de vos tenus  
- c'est pas vrai et moi qui croyait en avoir fini avec ça mais pourquoi nous ?  
-parce que vous êtes les seul garçon efféminés de l'école cette année et aussi vous vous êtes les princess les plus idolâtrés de l'école ,allés enfiler vos tenus immédiatement !


	2. Chapter 2

c'est pas vrai et moi qui croyait en avoir fini avec ça mais pourquoi nous ?  
-parce que vous ête les seul garçon efféminés de l'ecole cette année et aussi vous vous êtes les princess les plus hydolatrés de l'école ,allés enfiller vos tennu immédiatement !  
une heure plus tard , je me retrouver dans une tenus de ménagère qui me mouler beaucoup trop a mon goût Natasha sempei avait travaillé tous l'été sur de nouvelle tenus hyper ra du corps

-je ne peut pas porté ça , j'ai l'air trop ridicule .

- mais non mes princess vous êtes trop mignons et vous m'inspirés des tenus encore plus innovantes .

-Natasha les princess sont elles prêtent .

-Oui monsieur Sakamoto , elles sont resplendissante

-salut hakira ça va pas trop de boulot ?

-non tout vas bien

-monsieur le sous directeur désire que vous fassiez un tour au match amicale de football entre notre club et celui de Tokyo et que vous les encouragiez .

-DANS CETTE TENUS MAIS çA VA PAS IL VONT SE FOUTRE DE NÔTRES GUEULES !

- mikoto ont doit les soutenir même si ont se moquent de nous il faut les encouragés a gagner et en cas de défaite les réconfortés .  
Mikoto yutaka un appel pour toi , mikoto yutaka un appel pour toi  
-c'est bon j'arrive  
- Hallo  
-salut miko  
-ah Mégumi mon coeur commen tu vas  
- bien et toi  
- bof , je croyais être tranquille avec cette histoire de princess mais me revoila redevenu l'une d'entre elles  
-Mikoto je t'appel pour t'annoncer que tout est fini  
- QUOI ! MAIS POURQUOI C'EST A CAUSE DES PRINCESS ? DU FAIT QUE JE SOIS EN FILLE ,?  
-non c'est juste que l'année derniére j'ai rencontré quelqu'un avec qui je me sens très avec  
-ET QUI SAIT CE CONNARD  
- NE L'INSULTE PAS !  
-ALLORS DIT MOI QUI SAIT ?  
-C'est Harumi  
-HARUMI COMMENT ?  
- SAKAMOTO  
-LE GRAND FRERE D'AKIRA NON MAIS JE REVE !  
-AUREVOIR MIKOTO ET J'ESPERE que tu t'en remetera .  
- mikoto tu en fait une tête qu est ce qui  
- RIEN TOUS VAS TRèS BIEN LAISSER MOI TOUS LES DEUX !  
-MIKOTO ATTEND !


	3. Chapter 3

- MONSIEUR ARISADA, MONSIEUR ARISADA  
- que ce passe t'il mes princess  
-C'EST MIKOTO IL EST PARTI EN COURANT ON A PEUR QU'IL FASSE UNE GROSSE BéTISE  
- mais en fin ne dit pas n'importe quoi il ne doit pas être trés loin  
- IL FAUT QUE VOUS NOUS AIDIEZ A LE RETROUVER S'IL VOUS PLAIT T0T  
- trés bien partont a sa recherche , monsieur sakamoto veuillez avertir le plus d'éléve possibles et dite leur que s'il le retrouve qu'il vient me prévenir .  
- MONSIEUR LE SOUS DIRECTEUR NOUS L'AVONS TROUVER T0T  
- mais enfin pourquoi vous pleurez  
-c'..est c'...est parce que la princess et près de la falaise T0T il fut que vous lui fassiez entendre raison ou sinon la princess elle...elle risque de se jeter dans le vide  
-non je l'en empêcherais a tous prix suivaient moi  
- je rêve ou Harisada s'inquiète vraiment pour princess miko  
-AU FERMER LA ! TOUS LE MONDE L'HEURE EST TRES GRAVE  
-bien Arisada sama ° _°  
(quand Arisada et les autres , le vent c'était levé et le crépuscule tombé , il le retrouver a 10 centimètre du bord et ses larme étaient emportées au gré du vent . Arisada voyant ça eu le coeur déchiré sont immature et timide amour secret était entrain de perdre pied , et d'abandonner tout goût a l'existence et en plus sans s'en rendre compte il était encore en princess )


	4. Chapter 4

- mikoto que fais tu ?  
(il se retourna les larme plein les yeux et l'air totalement désespéré . il ne dit rien et fit juste un pas en arrière a ceux moment là Arisada sauta en un coup et le retien )  
- NON MAIS T'EST SINGLé SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER METRE FIN A TA VIE TU REVE MON GRAND  
-ARI...SADA..SAMA ( il baissa les yeux et se laissa se faire hisser par Arisada .Une fois remonter les autres se sont pressipitaient vers lui)  
- MIKOTO CA VA TU N'A RIEN ? NE NOUS FAIT PLUS JAMAIS ça ESPECE D'ABRUTIS !  
-FOUTER LUI LA PAIX BORDEL TOUS LES DEUX  
( Arisada l'aida a ce lever très doucement , et a se moment là Mikoto se transforma en vrai fontaine et arisada le sera plus fort contre lui )  
- il restera avec moi jusqu'a qu'il se sente mieux  
-mai...mais  
-PAS DE MAIS IL RESTE AVEC MOI !( a ce moment la arisada le sera encore plus fort contre lui et fit une tête qui fit peur autres princess )  
- allez vient mikoto ont vas te changer et tu vas allez te reposer  
(quand il vit mikoto dans cette il penssa a ce moment là : je te promet que plus rien ni personne ne te feras plus jamais aucun mal mon miko adoré plus jamais et si quelqu'un ose je lui ferez payer cher a commencer par celui ou celle qui t'a mis dans cet état )


	5. Chapter 5

(Arrisada aida mikoto a rentrer dans son ex nouvelle chambre d'étudiant qu'il avait demander de gardé même en temps que sous directeur bref ils entrèrent dans la chambre contenant un double lit, un sofa et une armoire pour deux et une salle de bain . Les murs de la chambre étaient bleu lagon avec des poster d'île paradisiaque du style les caraïbes ou les îles caïmantes , les meuble était tous blancs et le plafond aussi . Quant a la salle de bain les murs étaient vert d'eau et il y a de dans une baignoire et une douche .)  
-allez chercher des vêtements pour quelque jour a mikoto et rameler ici  
-bien arisada sama  
(quelque minute plus tard le groupe d'arisada c'est a dire Masayuki Koshino qui est le préfet de direction et l'ex -vice président du conseil des élèves ,Wataru Harue le nouveau trésorier de l'école et l'ex trésorier du conseil des éléves ,Takahiro Tadasu le secrétaire de direction et ex secrétaire du conseil des élèves revinrent avec la valise de mikoto )  
- voila Arisada sama c'est sa valise ou la déposons nous .  
-dans l'armoire et après veiller quitter ma chambre mes amis je dois discuter en priver avec mikoto  
(ils déposèrent la valise et partirent sans ce retourner)  
-mikoto vient avec moi ont vas te mètre dans une tenus plus a laisse  
(ils entrèrent et arisada aida mikoto a enlever sa jupe et sont haut lui fit enfiler un pyjama bleu très près du corps)  
- allez vient je vais faire ton lit  
(ils revinrent dans la chambre et arisada installa mikoto dans sont lit et c'est se moment là que mikoto réagit)  
-arisada vous allez dormir où vous  
- sur le sofa mais avant je vais me changer  
( il se déshabilla dans la salle de bain et enfila un bas de pyjama couleur noir avec des nuage )  
-arisa..da je...vous  
-tu sais tu peu me tutoyer  
-je te remercie 0_0  
-tu peux m'expliquer se qui sait passer et ceux qui t'a mis dans un tel état  
-je...c'est ... mégumi elle ma quitter  
-et c'est pour une fille que tu a voulus te suicider  
-c'est...que c'était ma première petite amie et qu'elle ne l'a même pas dit en face , pour elle je n'était qu'un joué avec qui elle s'est amusé pour ensuite le jeter  
(sont visage se remplit de larme et a se moment la arisada le serra tous contre lui et mikoto se lacha )  
-chut pleure sa fait du bien et ne t'inquiète pas de mégumie se n'est qu'une garce , je te promet qu'elle ne te fera plus souffrir  
(ils endormirent tous les deux enlacés l'un contre l'autre et pour une foi mikoto souris)


	6. Chapter 6

(mikoto se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit une paire de bras l'entourer et l'arsida commença a émerger du sommeil )  
- pardon je vous est réveiller  
- tu c est tu peu me tutoyer  
-humhum  
-tu veu que je préviens les professeurs que tu seras absent  
-non sa ira je vais aller en cour  
- et ton travail de princess tu veu x que je le suspende momentanément  
- non je vais assumé mon travail ( ou plutôt me refugier dedant )  
(arisad posa sa main sur le front de mikoto et dit )  
- tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre par hasard  
- ben non pourquoi  
- c'est que c est la première fois que je te vois assumé le metier de princess  
-n'importe quoi bon doit te laisser je doit aller en cour  
- eu ... en pyjama  
- ah oui c'est vrai (il alla se changer a la salle de bain et parti pour son cour de math , quant a arisada il alla lui aussi se changer et se diriga vers sont bureau tout en pensant a mikoto )  
- toru nous commencons par quelle club aujourd'huis  
- le club de kendo pourquoi yujiro  
-rien  
- mikoto te voila  
- salut les mecs  
- TU OSE NOUS DIRE SALUT ALORS QUE TU AS TENTé DE TE SUICIDER POUR O FAITE TU A VOULUT FAIRE UNE CHOSE AUSSI STUPIDE  
-SHIODANIE JE LE SAVAIS TU...TU ME..  
-JE SAIS JE TE DéTESTE  
(tous d'un cout il blanchis comme un linge )  
-mais non je plaisante ! MAIS POURQUOI TU AS TENTER ça TU AS PENSé A Mégumi  
- mais c'est de ça faute  
- ... o_o ben merde la bourde  
(mikoto s'acroupi devant le mur les yeux encore larmoyant )  
- eux... est sinon avec arisada commen ca va il est aussi diabolique que 'd habitude  
- bizarement non il est assez doux et comprehenssiphe et ...  
- ET QUOI  
- ben j'aime bien ça


	7. Chapter 7

- tu aime bien ça :)  
- ben oui je sais c'est pas normale de pensé ça en plus il en certainement rien a faire de moi  
- je ne dirais pas ça , tu as vu comment il c'est emporter quand on a essayer de te sermoner dès le début , il nous as rembarer avec un regard de tueur en serie ou de dragon bon en tous cas on c est fait dessus a cause de ça  
- qu est ce que je devrais faire d'après vous , je suis pas homo moi  
- non mais tu te sens bien en sa presence tu sais de nous jour on regarde plus sex , on regarde a la personne avec qui ont se sens tellement bien qu 'on veux rester avec lui pour toujours ( toru yujiro se tirent la main a se moment pour lui illustrè leurs arguments)  
- vous avez raison mais pour l'instant j ai besoin de temps  
- et c'est tout a fait normal  
- merci toru  
- bon est si on y aller c'est pas qu'on va être en retard mais c'est tous comme  
- je vous suis  
(arriver a l'atelier de natasho celui ci se mis directement au travail et les habillés avec de nouvelles tennues de pompom girl au couleur de l'ecole , ils portés un haut moullant avec un cole en u blanc avec le non de l'ecole et la mascot un petit loup au contour noir dans le dos , une mini jupe plisser noir a bordure blanche et des bottes talons haut blanches . les pompom était blanc et noir )  
- vous allez encourager le club de kendo parce qu'il c'est qualifier au régional  
- oui !  
- vous savez contre qu'elle école ils vont se battre ?  
- d'aprés la rumeur se serai l'école wyatsu  
- quoi mais c'est le lycé de mégumi  
- ben oui  
- mikoto tu n'est pas obliger de faire cette sortie  
- je vais la faire pour lui montré qu'on ne joue pas avec moi  
- très bien !  
(il arrivère a la compétition et encouragérent l'équipe qui en devunt plus forte et foutas un racler au lycé adverse , ce qui renda megumi folle de rage pour deux choses , un elle était pompom girl et deux le fait mikoto se sentent tellement bien dans sa peau alors qu'elle avait rompus avec lui et que harumi est rompu avec elle sa la fous or d'elle )  
( quelles heures plus tard )  
- est si on sortait aujourd'hui soir pour se changer les idées  
- bonnes idée yujiro dit toru  
- ouai sa parais bien


	8. Chapter 8

(mégumi était folle de rage il ne rester plus qu'une chose a faire se venger de mikoto le détruire alors elle réunis c'est meilleurs amis pour qui se charge de lui faire payer cher le fait qu'il soit bien dans sa peau et leur dit qu'au soir il irait en boite avec ses meilleurs amis )  
-mégumi il a plus d'une demi douzaine de boîtes dans les environs  
- ils vont allés au sylver tiger c'est leur boîte préféré  
- et ont se charge de c'est amis aussi dit riuk avec un sourire carnassier  
- non rien que mikoto je veux qu'il souffre  
- très bien  
(au fait riuk est un dernière année tout en muscle et très sadique , il est le chef du club de judos et a la sale habitude de casser et humilier ses adversaire ( personnage inventer je ne connait pas la bande de mégumi il y en aura plus d'un )  
de retour au lycée fudgimori mikoto , toru , yujiro et akira se préparés pour sortir au sylver tiger  
ils faient la queue pour y entrer  
- merci de m'avoir invité les gas  
- mais de rien akira  
- vous y aller souvent  
- assez c'est mikoto qui nous la fait découvrir  
( quelque minute plus tard ils étaient entrés , ils se déhanchérent sur les musique du style basshunteur , dj furax , lmfao et bien d'autres)  
-OU VAS TU MIKOTO !  
-JE SORS J'AI BESOIN D'AIR !  
-OK !  
(mikoto sorti par derrière et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres , a se moment là quelqu'un le saisie par derrière et l'entraîna dans une ruelle obscure et terrible )  
là commença a pleuvoir les coûts , l'un le mis a terre et lui donna des coût de pied dans l'estomac et l'abdomen pendant qu' un autre le taper dans le dos , il essaya de parait mais sa position l'en empêcher un troisième le remis sur c est genoux pour lui foutre un direct du droit dans la joue droite puis un autre dans l' oeuil gauche  
(pendant se temps la akira yushiro et toru le recherchèrent et appela arisada et sa clique en renfort pour les rechercher au cas ou mikoto aurais décider de retenter d'essayer de voler sans ailles )  
puis les couts devinrent plus brutal , il avait tellement mal qu'il ne savais plus ou donner de la tête , de plus ils les connaissaient tous et les avaient considéré comme ses amis , puis les cout arrétères de pleuvoir et a se moment là il se demanda qu est ce qu ils allaient encore lui faire  
- il parait que c'est l'une des trois filles qu 'on avaient vus lors du match de kendo  
- NON MAIS C'EST UNE TARLOUSE !  
-AHAAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHA  
- ET SI ON LUI MARQUER SUR LA PEAU SE QU'IL EST (il sorti un canif de sa poche )  
- non j ai une meilleure idée ! dès habillé la tarlouse  
(il le dés habillère avec brutalité lui enlevant se chemise , son pantalon ses chaussures , ses chaussette et arriver a son slipe )  
- NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRèèèTERRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! T-T  
arisada entend le cris a courus dans l'allée et la son ne fi qu'un tour il vit des gens courir au fond de la rue laissant derrière lui un corps a tête rose  
- MAZAYUKI , TAKIRO POURSUIVéS C'EST ENFOIRés MOI JE VAIS Mètre mikoto en sure-ter .


	9. Chapter 9

(arisada enroula mikoto dans sa veste celui ci était inconscient , il le souleva avec toute la délicatesse du monde )  
- il y a t'il une issue a la bris des regards indiscret ( il émaner de lui une aura d'un noirceur effroyable )  
- oui par cette ruelle on arrive a 800 mètres du lycée  
- très bien ouvrez le pas tous les trois moi je vous suit avec mikoto  
ils marchèrent 10 min car arisada était ralentit a cause de mikoto  
- pourquoi vous ne m'avaient pas dit ou vous alliez  
- ont voulaient se détendre un peu  
- prochain fois dit moi ou vous allez or du lycée  
- ont devraient le conduire a l'hôpital non  
- NON ON LE RAméNE A L ECOLE  
ils arrivèrent a l' école et arisada le mena a sa chambre , il déposa mikoto sur sont tout aussi délicatement et enleva sa veste de mikoto et il demanda aux autres de sortir et commença a l'examiner heureusement qu'il avait quelques notion de médecine . mikoto avez un oeil au beurre noir du coté gauche , avait la joue droite toute enfler de couleur rouge , il avait l'une des ses magnifiques lèvres fendu et saigné beaucoup mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis , il regarda sont torse qui d'ordinaire était dénué d'imperfections était a présent recouvert d'équimose qui commencer déjà a virés au mauve , il palpas ses cotes pour s'assuré qu 'elle n'étaient pas cassés , heureusement elle étaient juste froissées , il les bandas avec une bande élastique qu'il dégota dans son armoire , il examina les jambes elles aussi avaient des equimoses mais minimes par rapport a celles des cotes . après l'avoir examiné et de l'avoir soigné il voulut lui mètre un pyjama mais il remarqua que sa peau était devenus très sensible , alors il laissa dans son plus simple apparat et le recouvris juste avec la couette et se coucha a coté de lui .


	10. Chapter 10

tard dans la nuit mikoto s'agita il hurla de terreur il pleurait même , arisada sursauta en entendant mikoto , quand il le vit s'agiter dans son someil , il le sera tout contre lui avec toute la tendresse du monde , mikotot se calma et se rendormis sans un bruit dans les bras d'arisada  
le lendemain matin  
- OU EST IL ?  
- makato calme toi ill se repose  
- TORU DIT MOI OU EST MON IMBÉCILE DE FRANGIN  
- je ne te le dirais pas  
- TOOOOOOOOOOOOOORUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUU g rrrrrrrrrrrrrr ( elle le pris par le cole et le secoua comme un prunier )  
- d'...ac...ord...il ...est ... au ...premier ...dans ...la chambre ...d'ari...sa...da...  
-ben tu vois que c'était pas si difficile  
- T0T  
elle monta au premier et enfonça la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied qu'un karatéka aurais envier et là elle découvrit sont frère remplit de coup en lasser dans les bras d'un garçon plus tot bien foutus  
minute papillons mon frère et dans les bras d'un garçon et acessoirement remplit de coup  
- MAIS C' EEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSTTTTT TTTTTTTT QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUOOOOOO OOOI CE BORDEL ?  
arisada sursauta est vit sa porte défoncer et une fille plus tot grande qui ressembler beaucoup a mikoto ètait dans l'encadrement de la dite porte  
- eu la porte était ouverte vous savez  
-ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ QU EST CE QUE TA FAIT A MON FRÈRE !  
- mais enfin je ne lui est rien fait  
- MENTEUR  
elle balança a arisada un bouquin , arisada l'évita mais le dit bouquin attérit droit dans le mur opposé, a ce moment là makoto s'élança et tenta de frapper arisada dans le visage mais celui - ci para le coup elle tenta un coup de pied mais il l'évita , arisada l'immobilisa  
- mais enfin calmez vous !  
- QUE JE ME CALME VOUS AVEZ TABASSER MON PTIT FRÈRE ENFOIRER  
elle le poussa et celui ci tomba sur les fesses lourdement  
- MAKOTO ARRÊTE  
mikoto suite au choque se réveilla  
-MAIS ENFIN IL TA TABASSER  
- IL NE MA RIEN FAIT AU CONTRAIRE IL MA AIDER( il se leva d'un bon et alla entre sa soeur et arisada )  
- a ok excuser moi arisada  
- il n'ya pas de mal  
- merci grande soeur de t'inquiètée de se qui met arriver  
- c'est normal , I QUE MOI QUI A LE DROIT DE TE TABASSER  
- sadique  
- oui je sais :) eux ... mikoto tu sais que tu es tout nu  
-QUOI !  
(il pris le drap sur le lit et le s'entoura avec au tour de la taille )  
- ou sont mais vêtement ?  
- les gens qui ton agresser les ont emmener  
(mikoto baissa la tête et il commencer a avoir les larme aux yeux )  
- tu peux me passer mon pyjama s'il te plais dit il dans un murmur  
arisada dégota le dit pyjama et lui passa mikoto s' exclipeça a la salle de bain et se mis a pleurer  
pendant se temps la  
- arisada savez vous qui lui a fait ça ?  
- non tous se que je sais c'est qu'ils étaient au minimum 5  
mais je lui demanderait et je me renseignerais au près de la boite  
- je vous aiderez et je les boiraient moi même  
- je suis preums pour les tabasser chacun sont tour .


End file.
